eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:The Bone Bladed Claymore
ebon cluster misstranslation SOEs misstranslation for the german version: \aITEM -430495585 166845446:Schwarzmetallklumpen\/a On 04/06/09 I found this Item on the Broker as Schwarzmetallklumpen, which I think it is meant to be. It worked within the Quest and would be a consistent translation, since "ebon" is translated to "Schwarzmetall" in any place i've seen. Key to the past How do you need to have a key to the past but don't need to have started it or completed it... doesn't that mean that you don't need to have it at all then? :I think it what it is trying to say is that you need to have the quest, but you don't need to have finished it or done any work on it. I'll rewrite that line to that effect. Also, please sign your comments. --lordebon 20:02, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I have checked this out. I went with a character that hadn't done either of the quests, and was not able to grab the claymore. I went down to the library to get the quest "A Key to the Past", when I had it in my quest journal I could grab the claymore and get the heritage quest started. I suppose you can also grab the claymore when you have completed "A Key to the Past", but I have not checked that.Cadfael 23:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Relocated this discussion from quest page. --Sigrdrifa 17:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::*You must have the A Key to the Past quest (or have completed it) in order to start this quest. (no longer true as of 7/21/11, at least)(I had to have the quest Key to the Past as of 8/4/11, pervious may have completed the quest.) (I concur with the update from 8/4/11 - on 8/15/11 I attempted to grab the sword but was unable to. I then ran down to the library and got the quest A Key to the Past, ran back up, and was able to grab the sword.) Thousand Mobs: Easy Mode It's mind-numbingly boring no matter how you slice it, but if you're doing this quest in your 80's, one of the more easy ways to make fast work of this number is in The Hole down by the portal where Cogglius The Gluttonous can be spawned. When the ghost rats are out on the 4th ring, there are about 25 of them at once and they have next to no hit points. Once they're dead, the entire group of 25 respawns in seconds. ---------------- ---------------- * Jeack (talk) 20:40, June 3, 2018 (UTC) I couldn't find any reference to getting to "Cogglius", so I mentored to lvl 70 and went into Sanctum of the Scaleborn in Tenebrous Tangle. Lots of mobs, etc. You get about 200 per run through the zone, respawns fairly soon. Equip the Bracelet of Preservation for additional run-speed. An even better place, especially if Sanctum is occupied, is Kaladim in Butcherblock Mountains. Mentor to 35 and you can even fly inside! Jeack (talk) 21:16, June 3, 2018 (UTC)